<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lemme Drive da Boat by EverythingisEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558594">Lemme Drive da Boat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil'>EverythingisEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Chocolate, Cruise Ships, Family Dynamics, Father Figures, Fluff, Help Luchasaurus 2k20, Hyper Marko and Jungle Boy, Jungle Boy doesn't talk much, Other, energy drinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A MAN HAS FALLEN INTO THE RIVER IN LEGO CITY </p><p>(Neither of these things happen I'm sorry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lemme Drive da Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just Marko and Jungle Boy acting up with the help of energy drinks and chocolate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>“There is absolutely no way you are taking those onto this boat.” Luchasaurus exclaims, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Standing in front of him is Jungle Boy and Marko. In Jungle Boy's arms is a bunch of energy drinks and in Marko's is a whole bag of chocolate.</p>
  <p>“Why not? We'll be fine.” <br/>Marko whines, Jungle Boy struggling to hold all of the beverages next to him. <br/>“You will not be fine, both of you but especcially you Marko always have bad reactions to both of these and certainly with them together. Anyway they are illegal!” Luchasaurus continued. <br/>Grabbing the bag of chocolate quickly, along with the energy drinks. Marko groaned, Jungle Boy hanging his head. “Don’t you two get started, you'll be fine.” <br/>He pushes the two along, staying behind to take the contraband to somewhere safe. <br/>Once he’s sure the boys can’t see him anymore he heads to his room, stuffing the goods away swiftly before returning to his two tag team partners. <br/><br/>Marko knew Luchasaurus still had the stuff he took from them with him. He was considering looking for it but once he spotted Sammy's mini fridge filled with the energy drinks Jungle Boy had tried to bring in, he was quick to pinch four. Sammy, being the oblivious man that he was didn’t notice the drinks gone and he was able to get back to his and Jungle Boy's room with four energy drinks under his belt. <br/><br/>“I have gifts!” <br/>Marko announced as he came into the cabin. He set down the four with a clunk. Jungle boy looked up, his eyes widening at the sight. <br/>“Sammy didn’t see it coming.” Marko said slyly which made Jungle Boy laugh. <br/>“Do you want one now?” Marko asked, already opening one. Jungle boy nodded enthusiastically. Making grabby hands at them from across the room. He passed one over to Jungle Boy, who took it with a sneaky grin. Marko took a sip of his, already knowing that the aftermath of this drink wouldn’t be pretty. But at the moment he couldn’t care less. <br/>“at some point I will steal back my chocolates from Saurus too, but for now this will satisfy me.” <br/>Marko announced, Jungle Boy giving him a supportive thumbs up from his bed.<br/><br/>Luchasaurus was sat watching the sun lower itself into the lapping waves of the ocean. His eye drifting shut and his body relaxing into the beach chair he was currently occupying. Then he heard it, frantic footsteps pacing across the deck. He cracked open one eye to see a panicked Sammy Guevara race up to him. <br/>“Hey kid what’s happening?” he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. <br/>His voice shook as he spoke “Marko stole some Bang Energy Drinks from my mini fridge and have drank some.” <br/>Luchasaurus paused, taking in Sammy's sentence carefully. <br/>“alright... do you know where they are?”<br/>Sammy nodded quickly <br/>“yes I do, or at least where they were last.” <br/>He replied, waving for the Dinosaur to follow him. Luchasaurus got up with a huff, striding side by side with Sammy to where ever his boys were. <br/>“You weren’t even this scared when you faced Moxley.” <br/>He mentioned, side eyeing Sammy. <br/>“A hyper Marko and Jungle Boy scares me much more than most things. I tried to get Joey to help me but he just laughed and shooed me away.”<br/>Sammy explained hastily, taking the doors inside into the warren of halls that made up the cruise.</p>
  <p>They walked for a bit, before Sammy suddenly paused, gesturing to listen. Luchasaurus strained his ears, hearing distant and familiar screaming. They picked up the pace, following the giddy squeals of one Marko Stunt. They turned a corner, Luchasaurus stopping dead in his tracks when he saw it.</p>
  <p>Marko and Jungle Boy had stolen a food cart and were riding it through the halls. <br/>“Boys!” Luchasaurus boomed out.<br/>Sammy jumping slightly from the volume before continuing his chase after the duo that had noticed them. “shit!” Marko yelped, Jungle Boy turning the cart around and running down the hall in the opposite direction. Marko clinging on for dear life.</p>
  <p>“Get back here!” Luchasaurus called after them. Racing down the hall, Sammy now following after him. He managed to get close enough that he was able to grab onto Jungle Boy by his shoulders and pull him back into his grasp. <br/>“go after Marko!” <br/>Luchasaurus called out to Sammy who came past. The smaller man’s mode of transportation starting to slow. However before Sammy could get him Marko sprung off the cart and fled down the hall.</p>
  <p>Jungle boy was struggling in his grip. Luchasaurus just tightening his hold. Sammy stopped by the cart, panting heavily. <br/>“How about I go after Marko, you find where they got that cart from.” Luchasaurus suggested to the Inner Circle member, hoisting Jungle Boy over his left shoulder. Sammy just nodded breathlessly, watching as Luchasaurus strode away to find the troublesome one. <br/><br/>Marko stood out on the deck. The wind blew in his hair, messing it up in multiple different ways. He looked around with wild eyes, wondering where to go and what to do. What just transpired was too close for Marko's liking. He wandered closer to the edge of the cruise ship. He stared down at the foamy water rushing past him. He considering hopping up on the barrister but when he saw the front of the boat he had an idea.<br/><br/>Luchasaurus adjusted the Jungle Boy on his shoulder. Looking at the people partying all around, one of them must of seen Marko? As he was about to leave the area he was stopped by a tipsy looking Adam Page. <br/>“He went that way.” The cowboy informed him, flicking an hand towards the front area of the boat. “Marko?” Luchasaurus asked, eyeing the Hangman cautiously. <br/>The cowboy just nodded before disappearing in the blink of an eye. The dino shrugged and decided to accept Adam's statement as fact. Making his way over to where the kid apparently was. <br/><br/>“This would be a lot more fun with an extra person.” <br/>Marko remarked, standing right at the very tip of the ship, his arms spread wide. <br/>“It is nice though, I understand why Rose liked it.”<br/>Marko mumbled to himself. Flicking a lock of hair to behind his back. “Marko!” <br/>He jumped at the voice.<br/>Turning to see Luchasaurus standing there with a Jungle Boy hanging off him. <br/><br/>“Oh! Hey!” <br/>Marko’s greeting was sheepish at best and terrified at worst. He couldn’t see them but Luchasaurus clearly arched an Eyebrow at him. <br/>“No ‘Oh hey'-ing me kiddo, you and Jungle Boy are in it now.” <br/>Marko waved his arms around dramatically. <br/>“We just wanted to have fun!” He retorted, catching Jungle boy making a sound of agreement from his current position. Luchasaurus sighed and remarked <br/>“You could of had fun without the energy drinks and chocolate, yes I can tell you stole it off me it’s all over your face.” <br/>Marko rubbed at his mouth area, cringing when he saw the results. <br/>“Well, can’t I just get a proper re-enactment of the titanic scene before anything else happens?” Marko asked, gesturing towards what he was doing before. Luchasaurus chuckled, letting Jungle Boy off his shoulder. <br/>“go ahead boys, once you're satisfied you'll come with me and apologise to everyone you have inconvenienced.” Marko nodded, pulling Jungle boy behind him. <br/><br/>Luchasaurus watched them with a small smile, they may be mischief makers but he still loved them. They came back over to him. Each grabbing one hand. <br/>“We're sorry for frustrating you today.” <br/>Marko spoke gently, Jungle Boy mumbling out a quiet “sorry.” Along with it. His smile grew bigger and he squeezed the two hands in his own. “it’s all good boys. You'll have to apologise to Sammy next.” <br/>Marko and Jungle Boy both rolled their eyes almost in synchronization. “Do we really?” <br/>Marko asked as they walked back towards the rabble. <br/>“I’m afraid so boys.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>